A christmas gift for Kagome
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: poor kagome, never got over having to go back to mod. era, all she wants for Christmas is her second fam back. she works in a rest. goes to college, restless nights, but Santa comes into restaurant and talks to Kags, who is he?
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas, Kagome was in college, she had her own apartment and was turning 21 in a couple of weeks. She had been done with the jewel for two years now and she was having a hard time accepting that the well had closed her off from all her friends. She had grown cold and bitter, but she always thought about those she had called family on the other side of the well. She wasn't stupid, she had known Miroku and Sango were already dead, just as Kaede and perhaps Rin as well but she hoped that she had mated with Shippo just to be able to see her again, or at least the possibility of seeing her again. She didn't want anything for Christmas, she didn't want gifts, she wanted her family back, even Sesshomaru was, in a strange round about way considered apart of her little family. Her birthday had came and passed, no signs of anyone from the past, she grew to where she wouldn't talk unless it was necessary, she hated people, she hated how everything in her modern world was so cluttered, she wanted it to be like the feudal era, clean, fresh wildflower scent, with cherry blossoms blowing in the air, it had been so magical, and free to roam around. It wasn't like she had friends around in this era, when she wasn't studying or in college, she was working her ass off to pay for her apartment or her bills, which thankfully the fancy restaurant which she worked at wasn't very far from her apartment. She had fell into a depression after she had came back from feudal era, since she knew for a fact that she wouldn't see her friends ever again, not even her demon friends since her world existed without them. She had recently tried killing herself because of her restless nights, she would always dream about them, sometimes of past memories, but sometimes of how she imagined everyone lived, like Sango and Miroku, she dreamed of all of them standing and being apart of Sango and Miroku's wedding, Rin being the flower girl, Shippo the ring barer, Kagome being the maid of honor, Kikyo maybe being a bride's maid, but she had Inuyasha paired with Kikyo, which left Sesshomaru standing as best man and with Kagome paired with him. That one had been the strangest dream by far, her with Sesshomaru, the Lord of Ice himself? He would never escort a human miko through a wedding, much less even attend a human wedding, well maybe since he had become acquainted to her group. So as of late Kagome would fall asleep from studying well into the night, just to get some sleep and relief from her dreams. One night she was working and there was a huge dinner party, a business Christmas party, one of the business men either dressed up as Santa or they had hired one for their employee's children. This was one of the top business of Tokyo Japan and she knew it because the whole restaurant was closed except to these guys. Kagome stared at the children as they became alive with excitement for the joy of Christmas and there was Santa, they hoped this one mythological creature who was technically a saint, would deliver them toys for Christmas. She never thought demons were real creatures so who knew, maybe Santa was real, and maybe there were real flying reindeer and the little elves that made the toys at the North pole. A thought entered her mind, Rin would have loved Christmas, she had told her about it once, and she jumped up and down all excited for it and Sesshomaru had arranged for a Christmas party at his castle where her friends had all gathered and everyone had gotten a gift from everyone else. Kagome had gotten gifts from the modern era for everyone, even one for Sesshomaru. She had even had one of the servants make a Santa's costume and made another servant put the costume on and stuff pillows in the stomach part of it to make him fat. Rin's eyes lit up, she had had a ball, she had sat on Santa's knees and told him what she wanted for Christmas and she took note of everything, the same with Shippo then when Rin wasn't around she had pulled Sesshomaru aside and told him that she would help him get the things on the list for her and Shippo since he agreed to get things for the pups, they went to towns and villages searching for things Rin had listed. The last thing on the list she knew she couldn't give Rin, a mother for Christmas, Sesshomaru would never deem any woman fit for himself, and he was considered by Rin her father. Kagome had taken lots of pictures of that special moment, everyone had liked their gifts from Kagome, Kagome didn't want to embarrass Sesshomaru with her gift, in those days and times the women only received jewelry. So it was later on that night, Kagome had went to his chamber door and knocked,

"Enter," Sesshomaru strongly voiced out and in a monotoned voice, Kagome shyly entered and shut the door,

"Miko," Sesshomaru asked,

"Um, I have a gift for you, I didn't want to embarrass you by giving it to you in front of the others, or not embarrass you….I just…I looked long and hard in search of something perfect for you, something you might like, well, here," Kagome nervously giving it to him. He unwrapped the small long box, he opened the white box then took out the other box, it was velvet, he looked at her, she was chewing on her lip, she was nervous and he could smell it pouring off of her, he knew it was because she was fearing he wouldn't accept it, he opened the velvet box, there on a silver chain held a crescent moon charm, he slowly took the chain out.

"Its jewelry, a necklace, made of pure silver, its very expensive in our time, its okay if you don't like it, but I thought…um, you could always have the House of Moon symbol, I don't know maybe it was stupid, but I wanted to get you something nice," Kagome turning to walk away, he grabbed her wrist,

"How do you get it on?" Sesshomaru asked again in his monotoned voice, Kagome stared at him as if he had two heads, she quickly snapped out of it and showed him the release on the necklace,

"Um, would you, do you…" Kagome nervously, Sesshomaru nodded, he bent his head down enough for her so she could hook it in place.

"The stone that makes the moon is called Mother of Pearl," Kagome pointing to the creamy colored crescent moon,

"It is very appreciated," Sesshomaru stoically, she nodded,

"I guess I'll go back to my room then," Kagome smirked, but he saw the look in her eyes, she was very proud that he had liked her gift.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome turning her head from where she was at, he sat on his bed, he pulled out a small wooden box from the nightstand,

"Rin thought you would like this," Sesshomaru giving her the box, she stared at him, she slowly unhooked the box lid, she moved the silk around and found a necklace with a crescent moon and a star above the crescent moon. She smiled and touched the charm, he knew she cherished it by the way she gently touched the charm,

"She explained the crescent moon was so you wouldn't forget this Sesshomaru and the little star was for you to remember her by," Sesshomaru explained. She let a tear leak out, she looked for the hook on the necklace, she was shaking so bad from her nerves being a little wound, Sesshomaru took the necklace from her and unhooked it and placed it around her neck and hooked it back.

"You can remind her that I would never forget her or you, you both have become family to me," Kagome explained, Sesshomaru nodded, he took the box from her and sat it on the nightstand,

"This is the gift from me," Sesshomaru giving her a sword, she looked at the craftsmen ship, she smirked,

"Totosai," Kagome recognizing the work on it, but she found the inscription, she could finally read the language on it thanks to one of the servants; _Honor, Pride, Loyal House of Moon, _she flipped it over and there was more; _Pure, Selfless, Loyal, Love Kagome Higurashi. _She gasped as she put her hand over her mouth, her knees gave out, she was falling, he wrapped his single arm around her and caught her, he moved her to his bed to sit.

"Are you ill?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome glanced at him, she shook her head, she ran her fingers over her name,

"You always call me miko, Inuyasha always calls me nasty names and has always thought of me as Kikyo's copy," Kagome softly explained,

"I call you miko because it is what you are, however, with your actions recently and throughout the past, you have been able to gain this Sesshomaru's respect, Lady Kagome, and this Sesshomaru has never seen you as anyone else but yourself, hence your name on the fanged sword," Sesshomaru explained wondering if she would catch that it was forged out of his fang, Kagome jerked her head up, with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

"Yes, just as you have considered this Sesshomaru and Rin as your family he has considered you one of his pack, this is how to protect pack," Sesshomaru taking the sword from her and standing away from her and transforming the sword, it was the same size as his other swords,

"I ….I, I don't know what to say," Kagome surprised.

"You are worthy to be apart of my pack, you have done such things for this Sesshomaru and Rin, I would be a fool not to accept you as apart of my pack," Sesshomaru giving her back the dull looking sword.

"I don't know how to transform it though, and if its as heavy as Inuyasha's is I wont be able to hold it," Kagome explained.

"It is not heavy, Totosai forged it with my fang and it does hold a lot of power but not all, he also had a special miko help him with it, so it contains your miko powers as well," Sesshomaru stoically explained. Kagome stared at him again, she couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck, hugging him, he was totally not liking it, but he patted her back as he would do Rin's head from time to time for affection from father to daughter.

"Oh, sorry, I just, you don't know how much you have given me tonight," Kagome's eyes watering,

"The gift I gave you seems so pathetic now," Kagome frowning,

"The gift you gave this Sesshomaru is meaningful enough, you did well picking it out, it is perfect as you say for this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Wait, your arm," Kagome pointing out that he only had one arm,

"This Sesshomaru is not handicapped," Sesshomaru taking offense,

"No, I don't mean that at all, I mean, I can give you back your arm," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her,

"Kaede taught me how to do it," Kagome seriously,

"You will have to bring your shoulder out of your clothing so I could do it, please, it's the least I can do with you giving me so much," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru was quiet, finally he nodded, he untied his top half and let it drop to his waist, Kagome blushed madly, Sesshomaru gave a tiny smirk, he knew he was perfect and now with Kagome blushing it only added to his pride,

"You, um, need to get comfortable, it's a long process," Kagome explained nervously. Sesshomaru got comfortable and leaned against the pillows,

"You cant move during this process," Kagome explained,

"Whenever you are ready Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru not moving, Kagome got situated on his missing limb side and calmed herself and cleared her mind and started. By morning they were passed out on the bed beside one another, Rin had ran into his room finding them like that and smiled, she noticed that Kagome had given him his missing arm back overnight, she knew that it wasn't what she thought it was and it was okay because Kagome was her mother, Sesshomaru was her father but she knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to accept Kagome as a mate.

"Daddy, mommy, wake up, wake up, he left me a lot a gifts under the tree!" Rin jumping up and down, Sesshomaru growled,

"Rin, go back to bed," Sesshomaru rolling over toward Kagome, he thought she was a pillow, and he surprisingly like the scent to it so he nuzzled Kagome and hugged her, Kagome grunted, she blinked a couple of times and found Sesshomaru hugged up on her,

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome softly, slowly golden eyes opened to stare at her, he jerked away and sat on the edge of his side of the bed, he rubbed his face with his missing hand, he thought he was still dreaming or something, he pulled his hand away, he stared at the limb, she had done it, she really had given him his arm back to him. He flexed his clawed hand, it was perfect, even at the spot where it had been cut off, not even a scar.

"Mommy gave it back to you," Rin smiled, he turned and stared at Kagome who was hiding in her hair,

"Come Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru getting up and offering his hand out to her, she glanced up, she slowly took his hand,

"You did well, it is most appreciated," Sesshomaru nodding his head once. He righted his wardrobe and escorted Rin to Shippo's room, she ran in and bounced on his bed,

"Shippo, he left us toys! Come see, come see," Rin shouted, Shippo jerked up, Kagome walked in and got her camera, she ran ahead of them to get a good spot to catch their reactions. Sesshomaru felt a little giddy inside for the pups as he watched as they jumped into their wrapped up toys.

Kagome shook her head and came back to reality, she found herself covered in tears, she dried her face off, she had to look professional in front of this crowd, sure she wasn't greedy for money, but she had bills to pay, and she wanted to get Christmas gifts for Sota and her mother and parties like this helped with the money. She had no idea that Santa had been watching her, she swallowed back her tears and the lump in her throat and made it through the night. When the party was leaving, the Santa came up to Kagome who was currently wiping the bar down,

"Ho, ho, ho, little lady, have you been naughty or nice this year?" Santa asked.

"That's a tough question Mr. Claus," Kagome seriously, she glanced up at him, she noticed something around his neck, it was a chain of some sort, she was hit with the memory of the same chain she had given Lord Sesshomaru, she looked away and started cleaning the bar again, her sleeve raised up a little as she wiped the bar down, her scars on her wrist showed,

"It seems you have had a rough go at it this year, why would you want to do that to yourself?" Santa asked, Kagome covered her wrist, she closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, they were shining with tears.

"I have had to leave behind some very important and dear friends of mine recently, I'd give anything just to see them again, even Lord Sesshomaru, excuse me, I need to get back to work," Kagome letting the name slip from her mouth, Kagome wiped her eyes and walked away. She had mumbled out the Lord Sesshomaru part but Santa had heard every bit. He watched her walk away, he talked to the manager and slipped him an envelop and walked out.


	2. Study Night

Kagome cleaned up the mess they had made and helped out the rest of cleaning so they could get out and go home early. When she went to grab her coat and purse the manager gave her an envelop.

"What is this?" Kagome asked,

"Santa told me to give you this," the manager explained, Kagome stuck it in her purse and left.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kagome's Place<strong>

Kagome went and started a bath, then remembered the envelop. She went to her purse, she grabbed the envelop out and took her kitchen knife to open it. She blinked a couple of times, inside had been over $500. She didn't have a clue as to why she had gotten this, she finally just chalked it up to her tip, the other waitress probably got the same amount. She took her clothes off and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper and walked back to the bathroom and turned the water off, she soaked in the water, she had tried to clear her mind of everything that had happened tonight, but that Christmas memory with her second family left her feeling like crap. She washed up and quickly got out, she dried off and went to her room to put some pajamas on. She didn't have anything to study since it was Christmas break but she decided to pick up one of her books for the next semester and started reading the first three chapters and taking notes on what she read, she eventually passed out. Someone with long silver hair perched on her balcony and watched over her,

"She has been too rough on herself," a familiar voice whispered in the night air.


	3. Rin's Christmas Gift

It was Christmas day, she had already called her mother two days before, telling her that she wasn't going to come over for Christmas that she and Sota would have to come to her apartment for Christmas, her mother tried to talk to her about how crazy it was getting for Kagome. Kagome didn't want to hear it and hung up, but now it was nine in the morning, Kagome's cell phone went off, she looked at it, it was an emergency call number from her mother, she jumped out of bed, she threw on a robe, tied it up and grabbed some money for a cab, she ran outside and hailed a taxi and raced to her mother's house.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Shrine<strong>

Kagome paid the driver, she jumped out, raced up the stairs, tripping as she went, she made it to the house and pushed the door wide open,

"Mom!" Kagome shouted,

"We are in the living room," her mother calmly shouted. Kagome raced into the living room, she found her mother was alright and so was Sota,

"Mother, what was with the emergency call?" Kagome confused,

"This," her mother pointed out, Kagome looked, she found a Santa, four elves and a reindeer in her mother's house! Kagome narrowed her eyes,

"Huh?" Kagome laughed a little.

"Where did you pick those up at?" Kagome smirked,

"She did not pick us up anywhere Lady Kagome," a familiar voice coming from the Santa, Kagome looked at the Santa,

"Who are you, what the hell do you want?" Kagome not like any of this.

"Santa is just trying to give you what you wanted for Christmas," the man revealing himself from the Santa costume, it was a business man from the other night in the restaurant.

"I don't know you, I want you out of my mother's house," Kagome coldly,

"What about now," the man taking off a necklace, he transformed into the icy cold lord himself, Kagome was really pissed off,

"This is some sort of a trick, playing on someone else's feelings! I want you gone!" Kagome's veins popping out of her forehead, she was turning red in the face with rage.

"What about now," Sesshomaru letting his demonic aura loose, Kagome's mouth dropped open a little, that's when the elves and the reindeer shedded their disguises and revealed Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, Kouga and Kilala. Kagome fell to her knees, she held her chest as she busted out bawling, she put her hands over her mouth, she couldn't stop crying, she thought it was dream, slowly Sesshomaru reined in his demonic aura and walked over to Kagome, he knew she hurt, he could feel ever ounce of her pain. Slowly he got to his knees, he held up his necklace, Kagome looked at the crescent moon,

"I gave you a necklace, one with a crescent moon and a star, it was for remembering…" Sesshomaru being interrupted,

"To remember you and Rin, oh god, Sesshomaru, is it really you?" Kagome touching his markings, he nodded,

"Never, not even in my wildest dreams, I didn't think it was possible," Kagome hugging his neck tightly as she cried all over him, he wrapped his arms around her, Rin and Shippo smiled a little and came over, Kagome was so overcome,

"Oh wow, look at you guys," Kagome laughing and crying. Rin and Shippo hugged their mama, they felt her pain as well,

"We are here now mama, you don't have to be so sad anymore," Shippo pulling away, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kilala came over, Kagome hugged them as well.

"Well at least most of you made it through," Kagome smirked,

"Sango and Miroku had a nice long life, four kids, and Kaede, she passed in her sleep," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome smiled,

"At least Miroku got the big family he wanted, I'm happy for them," Kagome nodded.

"We have more surprises for you Kagome," Inuyasha smiling,

"No, I have all I need unless you guys aren't staying and are leaving to go back to the feudal era," Kagome softly,

"You have all of us Kagome, we aren't going anywhere, we are here to stay in this era," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Then I am perfectly happy, I don't need anymore," Kagome explained,

"You are pack, we take care of pack," Sesshomaru explained,

"Now hold on, just because you are the richest guy in Tokyo Japan doesn't mean that you get to take over the place," Kagome harshly,

"Mama, let Daddy take care of you, you have always taken such good care of all of us back then, its time you let someone take care of you," Rin explained.

"I'm a big girl Rin, I can take care of myself," Kagome strongly,

"That's enough Rin, we'll discuss it later, now for Christmas gifts," Sesshomaru explained, as if on cue his driver came in with a load of Christmas gifts and sat them in the floor, he went back out for more.

She gave Sesshomaru a dirty look, he smirked,

"We missed ya Kags," Inuyasha messing her hair up,

"So Yasha, wanna hang out sometime and do guy stuff?" Sota asked,

"Well, I'll have to check with my mate but I don't see why not," Inuyasha smirked, Kagome laughed a little,

"Who would put up with your bad mouth that long?" Kagome still finding it a little funny. Sesshomaru stifled a chuckle back, he knew she had gotten over him the night she had given him the necklace and his arm back.

"Hey, she is a very nice mate, we have three pups," Inuyasha whined,

"Hey I am just joking with you Yasha," Kagome smiling, they all opened their gifts, they more than liked them,

"Lord Sesshomaru, you got us too much," Kagome's mother explained,

"Yeah," Kagome poking him in the ribs, he poked her back, she giggled,

"Mrs. Higurashi, please just call me Sesshomaru, and you and your family deserve it," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Thank you," Kagome's mother softly,

"You are all welcome," Sesshomaru pulling Kagome into his lap, she tensed up a little, not knowing what to think about it, but she loved his arms around her waist, she loved his closeness, she really thought she was dreaming, she rubbed his arms, Rin came over, she held mistletoe over Sesshomaru and Kagome's heads,

"You guys have to kiss," Rin making a kissing face, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, he gently caressed her cheek, being mindful of his claws,

"May I?" Sesshomaru asked, she smirked, and nodded, he leaned in and she met him halfway, they kissed, Sesshomaru ran his tongue across her lips, she opened her mouth to let him in, she gently started caressing his cheek, they were really getting into it,

"Ahem," Inuyasha clearing his throat. Sesshomaru and Kagome still kissed,

"Hey, sis," Sota trying to get her attention, Kagome still continued kissing him, trying to get closer to him, she wanted him, he could smell her want, her love, her arousal. Finally she pulled away, just to catch her breath,

"Wow, that was…mmm," Kagome touching her lips,

"Hello, other people in the room," Kouga shouted, she blushed very red, but smiled shyly,

"It was," Sesshomaru smiled a little, he brushed a bit of hair out of her face,

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi, this is also for you," Sesshomaru giving her an envelop, she gave him a look, he chuckled a little,

"And now, I would like to fulfill little Rin's gift that she has waited for so long, Kagome, I grew to care for you, it is why you became apart of my pack, and I have never met anyone with such qualities, and I have become to love you, and I was hoping that you would accept the gift I just gave your mother to help restore the shrine, as a courting gift to you, I would like to court you and show you that I care for you and I care for your family as well, and that I have changed and I would like to have you as my mate," Sesshomaru opening a box with a simple diamond ring for an engagement ring. Kagome stared at him as if he grew another head,

"You realize I am human and a miko?" Kagome nervously, Sesshomaru nodded,

"And you love Rin, and I know you care for me," Sesshomaru strongly.

"And you are sure you want me when you could have any other gorgeous woman or demoness for that matter?" Kagome's eyes watering, he smirked, he cupped her face into his hands,

"I don't want anyone else, you are the most gorgeous female, through and through, you are the only one I want, the only one I want Rin to see as her mother," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome nodded,

"Yes, I accept, I do," Kagome hugging him, she started crying,

"I never thought you would care about me like I do for you, I love you Sesshomaru, I really love you," Kagome kissing him again, he aggressively kissed her back, Rin hugged them both,

"I love you guys, I cant believe I finally got my mama and daddy," Rin crying and smiling. Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled away, they laughed, everyone was more than happy to have Kagome with them again.


	4. Room Mates?

Kagome continued her schooling, however, she was living in a house of her own, right beside of Sesshomaru, she had a nice yard, a three bedroom two bath house, with a hot tub to relax in. She and Rin hung out doing girl things, and once Rin found that she was pregnant again Kagome had a ball finding cute little stuff for her pup. She wondered if Sesshomaru ever would want pups with her, it had mad her sad to think that he may never want a pup with her because it would be hanyou. So she sat down with Sesshomaru one night,

"Sesshomaru, what do we do if we want pups? I want pups," Kagome softly, he raised his brow, he smirked,

"So soon? We aren't even mated yet," Sesshomaru chuckled a little,

"I'm serious, I mean whenever we have pups they will be hanyou," Kagome explained sadly.

"Kagome, when I mate you, I will mark you, there is also a tradition, it will turn you fully into a demon, you will have the life I have, that is if you want to," Sesshomaru explained,

"If I don't I will die before you, I don't want to leave you when I just got you back," Kagome tearing up.

"Then we shall perform the traditional ceremony, Kagome I wouldn't care if our pups were hanyou, I would still love them as much, because it would be a life we created together," Sesshomaru seriously, happy that she didn't want to die and leave him all alone without a mate. Kagome let a tear roll down her face,

"Good answer," Kagome smiling, Sesshomaru slowly wiped away her tears,

"You thought I didn't want to have kids because they would be hanyou," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded,

"I have gotten over that centuries ago," Sesshomaru gently kissing her lips, she kissed him back.

"So the work on the shrine is almost done?" Kagome asked,

"Yes, my trusted associates have organized everything, they will be finishing up in a couple of months," Sesshomaru explained,

"Then I guess we should get ready to have a wedding," Kagome smiling, he raised a brow,

"I would like to marry you when the shrine is completely finished, I don't want nothing big, I just want a small wedding on the shrine," Kagome explained. He was so giddy, he aggressively kissed her lips, she laughed through the kiss,

"You have made this Sesshomaru such a happy male," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome smirked and hid in her hair,

"You don't have to be shy around me my little koi," Sesshomaru explained,

"Its just I've never, well, you know," Kagome glancing up at him, he purred, a virgin, he never thought he would ever be this lucky,

"I will be gentle with you my love," Sesshomaru softly explained. Kagome nuzzled against him,

"I don't know how you have changed but I'm glad you opened up, because I never thought, well, when I came back here to my home, all the men, they just didn't compare, after that Christmas that we shared together, I didn't want anyone but you, you saw me as me as Kagome Higurashi, and the way you let Rin in your life, I wanted to be in it too," Kagome softly. Sesshomaru rubbed her arm, he closed his eyes,

"Now you don't ever have to dream about that again, you are in my life, I do love you, and Rin is our daughter," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome fell asleep on him with a smile on her face and her arm wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Kagome and Sesshomaru took a ride to the shrine, sure Kagome had been visiting her mother but she had her own place as well, right beside Kagome, Sesshomaru was building the house bigger for them so it wouldn't be so cramped because her mother still wanted to live there. Her mother hadn't seen the shrine yet, Kagome wanted to keep it a surprise for her, Rin and Kagome's mother got along well, after all she was Rin's grandmother, they enjoyed cooking and baking, and when Rin told her she was going to be a great grandmother she about hit the floor. Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at the shrine, they walked hand in hand up the stairs, he heard her grumbling about the stupid amount of stairs there were. He couldn't help but smile, this was where she had lived, and he enjoyed being there and seeing it, he didn't want to change the place he just wanted to restore it back to its original state, hopefully it would bring the crowds of tourist and students and her mother could live with the money that it was making, if not he would offer her a place in his company, if she didn't want to take that offer and was content in staying and taking care of the shrine and visitors and if it wasn't making any money he would help with the bills, Kagome's mother and brother were very important to her and he made them his very important people, Sesshomaru had praised her mother for how she had raised Kagome, and without her father, it had been rough on them but she had gotten through it. Kagome gasped when she saw the shrine, it was just like in the picture her grandfather had shown her long ago,

"Wow, I wish grandpa was here to see this, of course he wouldn't be too pleased with it that I am mating with a demon, he would have had a heart attack if he knew I was mating the Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome babbling, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist,

"My love he can see, and I am sure his mind has changed about this Sesshomaru now that he can see how his family is being treated," Sesshomaru raising her chin, she smirked, she leaned against his chest and sighed a happy sigh,

"You are amazing," Kagome softly spoke.

"Its all for you my little koi," Sesshomaru smiling as he laid his head on top of hers,

"Thank you," Kagome looking up at him and giving him a simple kiss. He caressed her cheek and deepened the kiss, when they finally pulled away he grabbed her hand and took her to show her the rest of the organized place.

* * *

><p><strong>Few days later<strong>

Kagome called Rin up,

"Hey sweetie, look, your father is trying to set me up a wedding planner, yeah I know right, sometimes I wish he would push, yeah I know he wants to give me all these beautiful things, but I just want a small wedding, so I finally talked him into it, but I had to make him happy with a large outside dinner at the shrine and have it catered, anyway, I want you to help me with the wedding, you feel up to it? Great, thank you," Kagome explained. Rin, Kagome's mother, and Kagome herself went shopping for dress and shoes and everything that goes with the dress. Kagome was just about to give up on dress shopping because they were too flashy or too not her, she wanted something her, and she thought Rin and her mother were just picking out what they thought she should wear, they meant well, because it was her big day they both wanted the best for her, and why not Rin was her daughter and she did have her mother with her and she wanted to dress her up as a princess since she was technically marrying a lord. Finally she called it quits after lunch, around one in the afternoon,

"I cant look at another dress," Kagome explained. Rin and her mother both went home, Kagome laid on her bed, she sighed, an hour later she went back out, she went to a cheaper store than the ones they had been going to she was thinking it was a sign that they weren't meant to be together, she grew so sad because she wanted to belong to him, she wanted to have a life with him, she wanted everything with him, she wanted… she glanced up as she walked into the store, she wanted that dress, it was perfect. She quickly ran over to the dress, she checked it over, it was perfect, a nice tail in the back, a v neck in the back and front, pure white, she looked at the size, she finally noticed a salesperson,

"I need to try this dress on please," Kagome explained, the saleslady came over,

"I don't think you want that one, there are some cheaper ones a block over," the saleslady explained, Kagome blinked at her,

"Excuse me?" Kagome confused, she laughed a little,

"Give me a moment," Kagome getting out her phone, she dialed Sesshomaru's phone number,

"Hey my little koi," Sesshomaru smiling on the other end of the phone.

"I need a little help, this lady thinks I cant afford this dress," Kagome laughing, Sesshomaru knew Kagome, so whatever dress she had picked out was probably less than $1,000,

"Put this woman on the phone," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome handed her cell phone to the lady, Kagome smiled, the lady was pale and hands were sweating,

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, yes, anything she wants, yes of course," the lady handing the phone back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," the lady explained,

"And you shouldn't be so quick to judge, now I would like to try that dress on," Kagome seriously,

"Yes of course mamm," the lady walking over and pulling it off the manikin and letting her try it on.

"I also have the perfect shoes for that dress, if you would like to see them and make your opinion on them," the lady being extra nice,

"Oh please, thank you," Kagome smiling as she went to the dressing room and tried on the dress, the lady gave her the shoes afterward, Kagome slipped them on, she loved them, and they did match the dress,

"I'll take it," Kagome explained. Satisfied with her purchase she was walking out when she saw the cutest pink flower girl dress, it would have fit Rin when she was a little kid, Kagome frowned wishing Rin was a little girl again so she could have had a flower girl. She walked out and was on her way home, she had walked to the store and was on her way home now, she was taking a shortcut home through an alleyway which wasn't the cleanest place to travel, but she could protect herself now that she had controlled her miko powers enough to push her powers through her hands. She was walking through the alley when she heard something in the trash bin, she wasn't scared, she waited, the lid on the trash bin was pushing upward but the someone that was in there didn't have enough strength to push it up, Kagome helped, what she found was a little black head girl, Kagome gasped, the little girl cringed as if Kagome was going to hurt her,

"Oh no, sweetie, I wont hurt you, oh god, please don't eat that," Kagome explained as she pulled the rotted bread out of the little girl's hand and helped her out,

"I'm Kagome, do you have a name?" Kagome asked, the little girl nodded,

"Do you want to tell me?" Kagome asked calmly, the little girl shook her head,

"Okay, you don't have to, but I have a place for you to stay, it's a lot nicer than this place, I'll take care of you," Kagome smiling, the little girl accepted her hand that Kagome held out for her, Kagome let a tear leak out of her eye, but she took the little girl to her home.


End file.
